A variety of devices is used for separating rocket stages. Examples of current separation devices include pyrotechnic devices, hydraulic devices, and spring-based devices that impart a force or velocity to a lower rocket stage to separate the lower rocket stage from an upper rocket stage. Spring-based separation devices are heavy, impart a load on the rocket at all times, and have limited stroke capability. Pyrotechnic and hydraulic separation devices are complex devices that are comprised of many components, such as batteries, electrical or explosive input lines, connectors, and arm-fire devices. The weights of these components decrease the rocket's speed and range. Furthermore, the pyrotechnic separation devices are dangerous to handle because of explosives and the explosion of the separation pyrotechnic devices may exert a large amount of shock load that may damage fragile machinery.